Question: Solve for $q$. $3(q-7)=27$ $q =$
Answer: Let's divide and then add to get $q$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}3(q-7)&=27 \\ \\\\ \dfrac{3(q-7)}{{3}} &= \dfrac{27}{{3}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {3}\\ \\ \dfrac{\cancel{3}(q-7)}{\cancel{3}} &= \dfrac{27}{{{3}}} \\ \\ q-7&=\dfrac{27}{3}\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} q-7&= 9 \\ \\ q-7 {+7}&= 9{+7}~~~~~~~{\text{add }7} \text{ to each side to get } q \text{ by itself }\\ \\ q-\cancel{7}{+\cancel{7}}&=9{+7} \\ \\ q&=9{+7} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $q={16}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]